Coraline 2: Chapter 1
by righto
Summary: The sequel to the first book. Also the other mother's return with 3 new enimies to go along with that.


Chapter 1

Coraline woke up the next morning, confused and scared. She could have sworn that what happened last night wasn't a dream. But….she did not know. She stood and dressed into a blue shirt with black jeans. She combed her blue hair, and went down for some breakfast.

Coraline's mother arrived in the small kitchenette. She was wearing a long blue robe and small black slippers. She looked tired and grumpy; her hair looked like a big black fur ball. "Good morning, Coraline." Coraline's mother greeted sleepily. Coraline yawned and got out a box of Pop Tarts. Coraline grabbed a strawberry one and placed it on a plate; she poured herself a glass of milk and sat.

Coraline's mother grabbed the box and read the nutrition facts. "Coraline, this is over 200 calories. Why don't you try some cereal or a granola bar?" Coraline's mother suggested. Coraline sighed and placed away the unbitten pastry. _ Since when did my mother care what I ate?_ Coraline thought and made herself some cereal. Coraline's mother sat onto a chair and typed away on the computer. Her father was still sleeping.

Coraline finished her cereal, cleaned her mouth and went outside. "Wait," Coraline's mother started, "Where are you going?" Coraline sighed again. "Outside for some fresh air." She lied, she was really going to the well, you know, just to throw some rocks in it. Coraline's mother nodded and continued to work. Coraline couldn't' believe she fell for it!

Coraline closed the door and went out to the apple orchard, meeting her so called "friend", Wybie Lovat on his motorcycle, who ran her over. "Wybie, you idiot!!!!" Coraline shouted at Wybie. Wybie shrugged and glanced up with guilt in his eyes, like he had done something wrong. "Sorry Jonesy, I didn't see you there." He said. Wybie was a little shorter than Coraline and he always wore a black coat with long black rain boots and some sort of weird skull mask. He scratched his fuzzy hair and revved his engine.

Coraline frowned, she secretly like Wybie but didn't like to show it. Wybie smiled sheepishly and revved his engine again. Coraline wanted to discuss something with Wybie but she did not know if he would believe her. "So Jonesy, what were you talking about last time we met? Something about your other mother or some crap like that?" Coraline sighed. She hated when people didn't believe her.

"Yes Wybie and it's not crap. The other mother is real! And I think she's back with a new partner…or partners…." Coraline trailed off. Wybie shivered. He hated hearing about stories of the other mother, they were so creepy… "Yeah Jonesy, you really need to get a therapist or get on some medication, you know that this is just some sort of dream, right?" Coraline smirked. "Well, if you don't believe me, that's your own problem. Good bye Wybie." Coraline said and walked off to the well.

Wybie rode off, his engine roaring off the Pink Palace's plains. Coraline discovered three things while she went exploring, a snake skin, three little blue birds and a lizard that looked like a tree. Coraline brought out her camera and took a picture of the little blue birds. Her mother called her in.

Coraline ran back inside and had a sandwich. Her parents were still typing away on their computers and Coraline was still bored. Coraline glanced over at the little door, no, she couldn't…not for _that_ cost. She wanted to stay in the Other World, but not if she had to have buttons in her eyes!

Coraline left her half eaten sandwich and pulled open the door. Her blue hair blowing in her face, Rylie jumped out and pulled her in. Coraline screamed as she pulled Coraline into the dining room of the Other World. She stared with fright at Rylie, and she just was enjoying the sight. Rylie slithered off like a snake into the kitchen where her other uncle and other aunt were sitting.

"Hello Coraline!" Aunt Lunette greeted. Her other mother was in the doorway of the hallway and the kitchen and smiled creepily at Coraline. "Welcome, dearest." She greeted. Coraline smiled. She really liked it here.

"Coraline, do you want some lunch? I can bake you a turkey or some Tortellini, make your choice." She offered. Coraline winced. "No thanks, I already ate lunch." Coraline said and looked around for Rylie and Ham. "Where are Rylie and Ham?" Coraline asked. Aunt Lunette looked up and smiled, her blue button eyes shining.

"They're upstairs playing around; do you want to play with them? I'm sure they won't mind." Coraline ran upstairs to play with her other cousins. Ham fumbled over Coraline and Rylie rolled unto a lamp. "Coraline!" She shouted and hugged her. Coraline felt a little awkward and backed away. Wasn't her that pulled her into the Other World? Coraline wondered. Ham stayed silent and ran off. Rylie chased him, and Coraline followed. "We're playing tag, Coraline." Rylie said and poked Ham. Ham started to chase Coraline around the whole other house.

Coraline tripped over herself and Ham tripped over her. Rylie was hiding somewhere when they both got up. The Other Mother came into the room with a plate filled with cupcakes and cookies. The cupcakes had little black buttons on them but the cookies did not. Coraline reached her hand over to a cookie, but then hesitated. She didn't want to look pushy.

"Do you want one darling?" the Other Mother asked with happy expression in her big button eye. Coraline nodded and backed away. The Other Mother smiled and held the plate to her right side of her hip. "What do you say?" She asked. Coraline sighed, "Please?" She asked and her other mother nodded and Coraline grabbed a cookie.

Rylie and Ham came down. Ham hugged Coraline's other mother and ran on, Rylie grabbed a cupcake and ran off. Coraline looked at her other mother. She knew that she looked like she was harmless on the outside, but she knew that deep inside, she was a snake and a witch. Her other aunt and uncle came into the room. "Coraline, you're back! Do you want some of your aunt's turkey or some Tortellini? She's a really great cook." Coraline's other uncle suggested. Aunt Lunette whispered in her uncle's ear and he mouthed an "Oh". Coraline smiled and ran off to play with Rylie and Ham, supper soon came.

"Coraline, do you want to stay and have supper with us?" the Other Mother asked. Coraline would love to stay, but she had to leave. After all, her parents would freak if they knew she had been gone that long. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." Coraline said. She loved this place…but what about….

The other aunt's smile faded. "Well before you go, Coraline. You must see something before you do…" She said as her other family followed her. Coraline knew what was about to come. "You're not sewing buttons into my eyes." Coraline threatened. The Other Mother placed both hands on her hips.

"Coraline, don't be difficult."

"I'm not. You want to turn me into another bad copy of yours and I'm not letting you." The eleven year old said. The Other Mother pouted. The other aunt's smile crept onto her face and she sat Coraline down. "Coraline, you'll really like your gift." She said. Coraline knew she wouldn't. "No thanks," Coraline said and ran off. She was caught by the Other Mother's large elastic hand and she was forcefully sat down.

"Just relax, doll. This won't hurt a bit." The other aunt said and poked her button eye. Coraline wanted to cry, but did not. She looked at the little box with a pink bow on it and she scooted away.

"Coraline, don't be immature. It's not that bad." Her aunt encouraged. Coraline smiled sheepishly and stood. "Well I really need to be going; my mother will kill me if she knew that I was gone that long." Coraline said and ran down to the little door, guarded by Rylie. Rylie had a box of chocolates in her hand and she was smiling, a cheesy smile from ear to ear. "Coraline, would you like some?" She asked and opened the box, which there were little chocolate covered beetles and crickets in the box.

Rylie took one out and popped it in her mouth. "Yum." She said. "You're sick, all of you." Coraline said and ran off. Rylie's smile faded and she grew skinnier and taller, her hair turned from a sun shiny yellow to a coal black. She slithered onto her cousin's bedroom. Coraline gasped as Rylie appeared with a needle, a thread and two big black buttons for eyes. She hissed and pounced on Coraline…forcing the needle and thread on her eyes.

"Stop, quit it! I'm not becoming one of you!" Coraline yelled and stood and threw a box at Rylie. Rylie growled and covered the door with her large, stick like body. "You will become one of us, Coraline! You'll be our little girl….when you stay with us, you can play tag with us and we can eat your aunt's delicious Tortellini and we can play board games. Who wouldn't want that?" She asked. Coraline sighed and sat on her bed. Rylie walked over to Coraline and caressed her. Coraline slapped her hand away.

"Coraline—"

"Don't."

"No, listen. When you stay with us, you can have whatever you desire."

Coraline paused and looked up at her. She stood. "No. I don't want to stay here. You see, I don't want whatever I want…no one does, not really." She commented and headed toward the door. Rylie chomped on another beetle and smiled. "But, you're parents never have time for you, you're alone. No one wants you. We want you. No one can even remember your name. Why wouldn't you want to stay?" she asked. Coraline shook her head. "Because, what fun will it be if I had everything I want? Besides, my life is just fine how it is…especially without button eyes." She said and ran off.

Rylie smiled and chomped on a chocolate cricket. She was smiling not because of Coraline leaving, but how she'll know she'll come back….and it will be soon.

Coraline ran out of the hallway and into the dining room, finding the little door and she crawled up. Rylie followed sneakily. She chomped quietly on another beetle. Her mother came up behind her tapping her foot on the floor.

"You don't need to eat that many crickets, Rylie." She said.

"Sorry mom." Rylie said without any guilt. She smiled creepily as she knew her plan would soon take place.


End file.
